


Teasing

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Keith is shocked TM, Not in the way you probably think, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Prompt: "I heard enough, this ends now."





	Teasing

“I heard enough, this ends now.”

He didn’t think that, after hearing that, Allura would step to him furiously from the other side of the room, making him flinch at her quick pace and determinated expression.

“Wait, wha-?”

Her hands gripped the sides of his face, and he found himself being pulled to her height, Allura’s eyes closed tightly when their lips met halfway.

He felt his skin grew hotter, the soft brush of lips confusing him quite a lot, but hearing the cheers and wolf whistles the rest of the team were throwing at them made him realize what was happening.

Not in that right moment, but the time that had passed since he came back with a new scar across his cheek and two years more in his life. Not in that right second were Allura was kissing him shyly, but all the moments Allura got flustered when they got too near, or exchanged glances, or shared accidental touches. Not the now obvious teasing that all their friends were making in that right moment, but all the weird comments that they made, making Allura flush everytime one was thrown their way.

Even Shiro did them, for god’s sake.

She pulled away, and maybe the kiss lasted only a few seconds, but Keith could swear it made all the universe, space and time, to stop and stay still until he could get a grasp of what was happening.

“Sorry,” she kind of apologized, letting go of his cheeks and looking somewhere in Keith’s left, “But I… They- they wouldn’t shut up.”

He blinked, closing his mouth when he noticed it was hanging open, and he realized he missed the touch to his skin.

“I…” he murmured, wordlessly, and hearing the happy and loud voices of their friends didn’t help to get his thoughts in order.

“You don’t have to- well, you know,” she said rolling her eyes at one comment Pidge did, her cheeks getting redder, “I’ll just…”

He took her hand before she could walk away, and the room finally got silent, Keith really not knowing how to proceed from there.

“I…” he tried again, glancing to their friends and avoiding to scowl at them, “Can we talk?”

She huffed, but nodded, and Keith glared their friends’ way when they started cheering and whistling excited, making them go quiet again.


End file.
